Kingdom Hearts III: High School Musical 2
by Micro Magic
Summary: Sora's son and his friends arrive at the world of High School Musical and befriend the Wildcats. While the darkness approaches, the heroes perform a magic of musical to drive it away.
1. Chapter 1

_**KINGDOM HEARTS III - HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2**_

* * *

To all readers out there:

_This story does not involve Sora, but his son Sarox, who has taken possession of the Keyblade. In this story, he travels throughout the worlds with his best friend, and love interest, Marlene; who is a Princess of Heart wielding a Keyblade. Along with their journey, they are joined by Max, Goofy's son, and PJ, Pete's son. Like Donald and Goofy, they serve as magicians and knights respectively._

_Have a good read._

* * *

**Ext. Lava Springs - Golf Course**

Sarox, Marlene, PJ and Max appear in a beam of light on the golf course. They all look around and admire the view of the beautiful mountains and a country club ahead of them.

**Sarox:** Wow! This is amazing.

**Marlene:** Yeah, It's really beautiful.

**Max:** Hey, (points to the country club) that looks like a country club.

**PJ:** Oh, yeah! That looks like it all right!

Marlene's Keyblade appears and glows on the end.

**Marlene:** Guys, one of the princesses is here.

**Sarox:** Then let's find her.

Sarox begins to walk toward the country club, but Max stops him.

**Max:** No, wait. A country club is off limit unless you're a member.

**PJ:** Then let's see if we can get a job, so we can find that princess.

The others nod together. Suddenly **MR. THOMAS FULTON **appears.

**Mr. Fulton:** Excuse me. This is a country club. You are not allowed to be here unless you're a member.

**Sarox:** Oh, well, um, we-we're here to look for jobs, actually.

**Mr. Fulton:** Are you those Wildcats from East High?

**Sarox:** Well, um, no...

His sentence is interrupted by PJ who covers his mouth. Then Max comes in to take over the conversation.

**Max:** Yes, we are. We are _all _members of the Wildcats.

**Marlene** looks unsure, but doesn't argue about anything.

**Mr. Fulton:** Weren't you supposed to be here last week?

Max improvises as well as he can.

**Max:** We... we were busy with something... at home, so... the others came here first.

Mr. Fulton doesn't see anything wrong and accepts his excuse.

**Mr. Fulton:** Where are your resumes?

**PJ:** Oh, resumes... right.

He puts his hands backward and summons up four papers, two in each hand. He hands them to Fulton and he reads them.

**Mr. Fulton:** Well, I guess I can still give you jobs. Well, follow me then.

He motions them to follow him, which they do. On their way back to the hotel, they enjoy the view.

**Ext. Lava Springs - Entrance**

When they reach the entrance, they see the title "_Lava Springs_" hanging over it.

**PJ:** _The Lava Springs Country Club._

**Mr. Fulton:** (To PJ) Hey! Come on now! We don't have all day!

PJ catches up to them.

**Int. Lava Springs - Kitchen**

They come into the kitchen and Mr. Fulton introduces them.

**Mr. Fulton:** Attention, everyone! The final members of your team have arrived. I wish you would've told me that some of your guys were gonna be a _little_ late.

Everybody gets a little confused by Fulton. **CHAD DANFORTH **is the first to step in and talk.

**Chad:** What? What're you talking ab…

Max and PJ approach to stop him.

**Max:** Hey! Um... yeah, we were busy with something, remember?

**PJ:** Yeah, sorry about that, buddy.

Max stands to Chad so close that no one can hear him whisper.

**Max:** (whispers and begs) Please help us with this. We really have to get a job here. Please.

**Chad:** (talks aloud) Well, I... I guess you've got everything settled back home then?

Sarox and Marlene smile with relief. Everybody feels bewildered, but are happy to make a few new friends.

**Mr. Fulton:** Alright. (Turns to Sarox) _Keys_, you will be working with Danforth (points at Chad) and Bolton. (Turns to Chad) Where is Bolton and Ms Montez, by the way?

**Chad:** They're on the way, Mr Fulton.

**Mr. Fulton:** Well, that's an inappropriate and reckless thing for them to do. Well, they better be here in three minutes, or I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give them a strike. (Continues, turns to Marlene) _Starrison_, you will be partnered with McKessie as activities coordinator (points at Taylor McKessie). (Then turns to Max and then to Jason) _Goof_, Cross, make sure the dishes are out before you get off work. It's nice enough of me to let you even get a job. (And finally to PJ) _Juno_, you will be working with Baylor as chef assistants (Points at Zeke Baylor). Now, everybody! Get to work!

With that, he leaves them in the kitchen. Then Chad steps forward to introduce himself.

**Chad:** Hi, I'm Chad, Chad Danforth. I'm the waiter.

Everyone joins in for introduction and handshaking.

**Zeke:** Zeke Baylor. I'm the assistant to the head chef.

**Martha:** Hello, I'm Martha. I am working as the food prep.

**Max:** Hi, I'm Max. Max Goof.

**Kelsi:** Hello, I'm Kelsi: The pianist.

**Sarox:** I'm Sarox, pleasure.

**Taylor:** Nice to meet you, I'm Taylor, Taylor McKessie.

**Marlene:** I'm Marlene.

**Jason:** Hi, Jason Cross: dishwasher.

**PJ:** Pete Junior, also known as PJ. I am your partner in the dishwasher department.

They burst into laughs at his joke. Finally, Chad gets serious and asks his questions.

**Chad:** So why did you tell Fulton that you are members of our basketball team?

**Max:** (Lies) Well… we just… needed to get a job. We're desperate and out of money.

**Marlene:** (Lies along) Yeah, so when he saw off running around the golf cart and asked if we were with _the Wildcats_, we had to say yes because we were afraid that he wasn't gonna give us.

**Max:** Please don't tell anyone about this.

**Chad:** (Doesn't like the answer) Fine. But you have to make sure that you don't screw up and tell Fulton that we lied for you. Okay?

**Sarox:** Alright.

**Max:** (Smiles) Thank you.

Just then, **GABRIELLA MONTEZ **and **TROY BOLTON **enter from the back door. Zeke sees and walks up to them.

**Troy:** Zeke, what's going on?

**Zeke:** We have four new _Wildcat _staff members here.

Troy and Gabriella approach and Chad introduces them to each other.

**Chad:** Hey, Troy. Gabriella. Come here. These are our _new_ friends and staff members: this is Sarox; that's Marlene, PJ and Max. We told Fulton that they were with us to help them get a job.

**Troy:** What? Why?

**Taylor:** Desperate for jobs.

**Chad:** Yeah, so we decided to lie to Fulton along with them.

**Troy:** (To the heroes) Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Troy.

**Sarox:** I'm Sarox.

**Gabriella:** Gabriella.

**Marlene:** I'm Marlene, nice to meet you.

**Max:** Max.

**PJ:** PJ.

Sarox and Troy shake hands and Marlene and Gabriella do the same. But suddenly the girls feel something wash through their hands as if they have some sort of electrical connection. Mr. Fulton comes in again and interrupts the tension.

**Mr. Fulton:** Excuse me, but I only hear talking in here. Tables need service. Now!

**Chad:** Yes, sir. (To the boys) You, go get changed in the locker room. And don't be late.

**Sarox:** Okay.

**Jason:** Come on, I'll show you where the locker room is.

**Taylor** (To Marlene) So are we, come on.

With that, everyone separates and goes back to their work. Max, Sarox, PJ and Marlene separate to get changed.

Unbeknownst to everybody else, **RYAN EVANS **has been eavesdropping from the outside.

Gabriella, Kelsi, Martha, Taylor and Marlene go to the lockers and help Marlene find clothes that fit.

**Int. Lava Springs - Lobby**

Ryan and Sharpay meet in the lobby to exchange information.

**Sharpay:** What happened in there?

**Ryan:** Four strange kids just arrived and got hired by Fulton.

**Sharpay:** Any idea who they are?

**Ryan:** I don't know. I didn't hear anything until five seconds before they were separated by Fulton.

**Sharpay:** And it didn't bother you to ask that piggy man about them?

Ryan, falling out of sink (figuratively speaking), shakes his head. Sharpay, angry at her brother's incompetence, turns away to avoid looking at him for a minute.

**Sharpay:** Oh, god. I can't believe I have you for a brother. (To herself) They must have some kind of connection to Troy and his gang. (Turns back to him) Keep an eye on them. If they are planning something, report to me immediately. I don't want those Wildcats to mess up my talent show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ext. Lava Springs - Swimming Pool**

Night is finally present, working hours are finally over. And everyone gets ready for tomorrow's work. While everybody prepares things for the morning, Max, Marlene, Sarox, PJ... and Jiminy gather at the pool to have a secret meeting.

**PJ:** I have been sensing dark magic all day. Although it's fewer than the ones we encountered before. So, I'm guessing it's about to invade this world.

**Sarox:** I agree with you, PJ. Everybody here doesn't even seem to know anything about the Heartless or the outside worlds.

**Max:** Yeah, I also asked Jiminy to take a look around and see if there was anything suspicious, but he couldn't find a single thing.

**Jiminy:** Well, not as far as I know anyway.

**PJ:** What about you, Marlene? How did the search go?

**Marlene:** Well, I sensed something strange from Gabriella today when we shook hands, but I'm not sure if she's the one.

**PJ:** Whether she is or not, we should keep an eye on her. If the Heartless really are gonna attack, then they might target her.

Marlene nods. Just then Troy and Chad come out and call for them.

**Troy:** HEY! What're you guys doing out here? Come on, we need to settle everything for tomorrow.

**Chad:** Yeah, if Fulton finds you out here, you'll be in big trouble.

With that, Jiminy hides behind Max' shoulder and they go back into the kitchen to finish their jobs.

**

* * *

**

Int. Lava Springs - Restaurant

Kelsi is playing the piano when Troy, Gabriella, Sarox and Marlene exit the kitchen.

**Marlene:** (listening to the music) Wow! Nice song.

**Kelsi:** Thanks. I wrote it for Troy and Gabriella, in case they want to sing in the Lava Springs Country Club Talent Show tomorrow night.

**Sarox:** I heard about that. It says that all staff members are allowed to be part of it.

**Kelsi:** Yeah. Hey, you wanna see them sing (points to Gabriella and Troy)?

**Sarox:** Sure.

Marlene nods. Gabriella and Troy smile, Kelsi hands them the paper and begins to play.

Song begins: _**You Are the Music in Me**_

**Gabriella:**

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

**Troy:**

_You know the words_

_"Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen?_

_There's a reason._

**Troy & Gabriella:**

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_or happy ever after_

_Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

The music floats into Sarox and Marlene's hearts and inspires them to sing with Troy and Gabriella.

**Sarox & Marlene:**

_Because you are the music in me_

**Troy, Gabriella, Sarox & Marlene:**

_Na na na na (Ohh)_

_Na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_(Na na na na)_

Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Martha, Jason, Max and PJ come in to hear them sing.

**Troy, Gabriella, Sarox & Marlene:**

_You are the music in me_

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

Song ends.

Everybody claps in impression of their performance.

**Zeke:** Wow!

**Jason:** (To Sarox and Marlene) Oh my god! You are amazing.

**Kelsi:** Seriously, you've got to do the show! It's gonna be so fun!

**Martha:** (shows them application papers) I have the application forms right here.

**Troy:** (To Sarox and Marlene) So, what do you say?

**Marlene:** Sure, I've never been in a musical before. (To Sarox) What about you?

**Sarox:** Well, it sounds like fun. But I think we should all do it together, if that's okay.

Everyone, except Max and PJ, nods, and then turn to them.

**Troy:** Hey, Max! PJ! What about you?

**Sarox:** Yeah, guys, how about it?

**Max:** Well, sure. It does sound like fun.

Then they turn to PJ.

**PJ:** OK. But I have stage fright, so I'm not going to sing on stage alone.

**All:** "Woohoo!"

**Kelsi:** This is gonna be great. With you two (points to Troy and Gabriella), we're gonna kill the audience. All we need to do is sign and then we're on.

They burst into laughs and clap. The moment seems enjoyable until a sudden crashing sound from outside interrupts.

**Troy:** What's that?

**Sarox:** I'll go check it out.

**Max:** We're coming too.

Sarox, Max and PJ rush out of the room, and leave the others in bewilderment.

**

* * *

**

Ext. Lava Springs - Swimming Pool

When they come out from the kitchen, they see Heartless around the pool and the gate further away is destroyed. The three boys take out their weapons and fight. After a few minutes, all Heartless are destroyed, and then Max, Sarox and PJ regroup.

**Sarox:** That was quick.

**PJ:** They were just the beginning. I can feel the power getting stronger and stronger.

**Max:** Maybe we should go out tonight and try to find the source.

PJ and Sarox nod. Then, Troy and Chad come out.

**Troy:** Hey, what was all that noise?

**Max:** Well, um... there were a few coyotes here just a minute ago and broke the gate (points to the gate). But we chased them away.

**Troy:** Okay...

**Chad:** (Can tell that they're hiding something) Man, I think you guys might be really good liars.

**Sarox:** (Struggles to look serious) Oh... no, we're... we're serious.

**Troy:** (Dismisses) OK, OK. Come on now. We still have to finish a few things before we can go. (Looks at the gate) And we really gotta fix that front gate before we get fired.

With that, they all go back inside. After everyone is gone, a swirling black cloud appears above the pool and disappears after a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Int. Lava Springs - Fulton's Office**

It's late; Fulton is going through some files. Then Sharpay enters and hands Fulton a paper.

**Sharpay:** Spread it out. It's the new rules; no employees will be allowed to be on the talent show.

**Mr. Fulton:** Well... um, but it's tradition that employees be in the show. Besides, they're all your friends. Sh-shouldn't you consider this first?

**Sharpay:** Traditions change. And those people are hardly my friends. Now stop arguing with me and get it done! Or you won't even be an employee here anymore!

With that, she exits.

**

* * *

**

Int. Lava Springs - Corridor

Sharpay exits Fulton's office and sees Ryan in the corridor.

**Ryan:** Sis, don't you think you're being a little unfair to Troy and the others?

**Sharpay:** (Angrily) What's unfair is that they are trying to steal my spotlight in the talent show when I'm the princess here and they are the servants in my castle. And I'm not gonna give it up to a bunch of dishwashers without a fight.

**Ryan:** But still, it's tradition that employees participate in the show.

**Sharpay:** Not anymore, it's not. And don't you argue with me, or I'll remove your place as my lackey.

**Ryan:** (surprised) Lackey? Is that what you think of me?

**Sharpay:** Oh, please. You've been working for me since kindergarten. You wouldn't think that you have anything like a brother, would you?

**Ryan:** (equally angry) Oh, well, guess what? I AM your brother. And the reason to why I've been putting up with you for all these years is because I thought of you as my sister and I wanted to be an important part of your life. But if you think I'm staying beside you and singing your stupid songs is because I'm your 'lackey', then sorry, I'm not gonna take it from you anymore! You have fun in your spotlight!

With that, he leaves in anger. Sharpay is hurt by what he said, but is too fancy to say what she wants.

**Sharpay:** (yells) Ooh! Fine! Walk away! Let me tell you something, Ryan Evans! Without me, you're nothing!

He stops and turns.

**Ryan:** You're wrong. I am still _me_.

He turns back and walks away. Leaving only Sharpay, who also disappears down the hall.

**

* * *

**

Int. Lava Springs - Kitchen

Next morning, everyone is playing in the kitchen, having a fun time together. Max, PJ, Marlene and Sarox are in the middle of a discussion in a corner.

**Max:** Sarox and I went out to look for the Heartless' base all night long after we fixed the gate, but we didn't even run into a single Heartless.

**PJ:** I tried to locate the Heartless' core with magic too, but I couldn't track it down either.

**Marlene:** You might've been able to track it better if you let me help you.

**PJ:** Hey, your magic is not strong enough, OK? And tracking spells are tricky. Besides, it could be hiding somewhere where it can't be detected by magic, or it could be protected by someone really powerful.

**Sarox:** Someone more powerful than us, I'm guessing.

**Max:** What'll we do then?

**Marlene:** I don't think we can do anything other than waiting for them to attack right now.

**Max:** That's it? Just wait to be attacked? We're sitting ducks here.

**Marlene:** We don't have a choice. At least we'll be able to wipe them out and perhaps find their base by then.

**Max:** (restless) Urgh! Fine!

**Sarox:** (looks at the others in the kitchen, Zeke and Martha are peeping at them while working on the food) Come on, let's get back to work. We don't want to make anyone suspicious.

With that, they separate and go back to work. Gabriella enters the kitchen, and then Troy follows.

**Troy:** So, dinner tonight?

**Gabriella:** Sure.

Mr. Fulton comes in and hands in the announcement.

**Mr. Fulton:** Attention, everyone! I have an announcement to make! All staff members will not be allowed to be part of tomorrow night's club talent show. No exceptions!

**Chad:** What? But…

**Mr. Fulton:** No _buts_, Mr. Danforth. This is strictly business, welcome to the cruel world!

He hands him the announcement paper and leaves. Chad's anger escalates to the top as he looks at the paper and when his fire finally reaches the top of his head, he rips it into pieces.

**Chad:** Darnit!

**Taylor:** No way that this is Fulton's idea.

**Kelsi:** Unless he's a combined person of Sharpay and Ryan.

**Ryan:** (off-screen) Actually, it was my sister's idea to make the announcement.

They turn to the kitchen door where Ryan is standing at. Chad's anger seems to grow even more at the sight of Sharpay's "lackey".

**Chad:** What're you doing here, Evans? You got some kind of a death wish?

**Troy:** Chad.

**Ryan:** Look, I'm sorry about that my sister messed up your show. I thought I was giving her support, but she was only looking at me like her servant.

**Chad:** Yeah, well, you look like one as well, I might add.

**Troy:** (stops him from walking closer to Ryan) Chad, calm down.

**Sarox:** So why are you here?

**Ryan:** I just want to say I'm sorry. That's all.

He begins to leave, but then Gabriella runs to his front and stops him.

**Gabriella:** Ryan, wait. Why don't you join us at the baseball game tomorrow?

**Zeke:** What?

**Jason:** No way!

**Chad:** Damn right, we're not interested in having this "minion" in our company. Besides, the game's for employees only. He's not invited.

**Gabriella:** (defensively) Come on, guys. He said he was sorry. Everyone deserves a chance.

**Marlene:** I agree with Gabriella. It's not like he's done the worst thing ever. Believe me, I've seen worse. This isn't it.

**Sarox:** Come on, Ryan. You can play in our team (points to himself, Max and PJ).

A beat later, Troy steps forward to ask Ryan:

**Troy:** So what do you say, Ryan? Wanna come?

**Ryan:** I will, if they agree that I come too.

Troy turns to the others; one after another they nod lightly. Chad is not still happy having Ryan with them in the baseball game tomorrow, but he nods too.

**Chad:** Fine. If you wanna play baseball, then grab a mitten and show me what you got.

With that, Chad leaves. Everyone, including Ryan, smiles.

**

* * *

**

Int. Lava Springs - Swimming Pool

A few Heartless are at the pool, but do nothing other than looking around.

**

* * *

**

Ext. Baseball Field

The boys play against each other: Sarox, Max, PJ, Ryan versus Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason.

Marlene, Gabriella, Taylor, Martha and Kelsi join the rest of the watchers at the seats. They look back at the boys in the field who are strategizing at the moment: Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason are in the red team, and Ryan, Sarox, Max and PJ are in the white team.

Game begins.

The groups take positions. Ryan throws the ball, but Troy manages to react fast enough and hits it high up in the air. PJ instinctively raises his hand, about to use his magic to take the ball in his hand, but Max stops him and whispers:

**Max:** No, PJ. You can't use magic. They can't find out about us. And besides, it wouldn't be fair.

**PJ:** Oops! Sorry, I forgot.

The players give all their best throughout the game.

The final game is now seconds away, and all the players have almost run out of strength to continue. Troy is holding the bat and waiting for Ryan to throw the ball and for the victor of the game to be decided. Ryan prepares and throws the ball with all the strength he has left in him, Troy watches in slow motion, reacts and hits the ball up in the air, and makes his run round the field as the other players struggle to catch and return to the ball to Ryan. PJ finds it and then throws it to Max, who throws it to Sarox, who throws it back to Ryan. Troy runs while the ball flies at Ryan's direction in the same speed. Finally, Troy reaches the mark and then Ryan catches the ball. The game is ended, and Troy is the winner. Everyone hurries for Troy.

**Everyone:** YES!!

**Chad:** What team?!

**Everyone:** Wildcats!!

**Chad:** What team?!

**Everyone:** Wildcats!!

**Chad:** What team?!

**Everyone:** Wildcats!!

**Chad:** _Wildcats!!_

Sarox, Max, PJ and Ryan, smile at the winners even though they lost. For the first time ever, Ryan feels like he is part of something of his own. Troy looks at him with the equally cheerful smile. The girls come out to the field and congratulate the winners, but Marlene goes to the losers.

**Marlene:** You guys did great!

**Sarox:** Thanks.

The two look into each other's eyes as if they have been glued together. Max, PJ and Ryan stare in amaze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ext. Lava Springs - Talent Show Stage**

The talent show is minutes away, but the round tables are already being filled with guests. Sarox, Troy and Chad take orders from the guests while Marlene and Taylor show the guests to their tables. Zeke and PJ set the food table while the head chef prepares the food with Martha. Kelsi sits at the piano on the stage.

Mr Fulton lifts the microphone.

**Mr. Fulton:** Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Lava Springs Country Club Talent Show!

The guests clap; the sound reaches all the way to the kitchen which is empty now.

**Mr. Fulton:** Tonight, our yearly Star Dazzle Award Winner will show the impression of another one of her singing capabilities that will carry us to the stars. Please welcome to our Star Dazzle Award Winner; Miss Sharpay Evans, with a big applause!

The guests clap with the powerful sound again. Sharpay appears in a pink Saks dress with white Gucci boots and perfectly shaped diamonds as earrings and necklace. She goes on stage and bows to the guests who respond with applause. She heads for the microphone.

**Chad:** We should've been allowed to be on that stage too.

**Troy:** Nah. You know, I think we can still have fun without that stage.

**Chad:** Says the boy who stood on it once.

**Sarox:** (to Troy) You know, buddy? You're right.

The boys laugh, but Chad is still not pleased with Sharpay standing on-stage.

Song begins: _**Reaching For the Brightest Star**_

**Sharpay:**

_Na na ha ha ha!_

_Na na ha ha ha!_

_Let's reach for the brightest star._

_I can't touch it, but it can't stay afar._

_The star-chasing ladder will reach for me!_

_And take me up to reach..._

_The star that shines so bright!_

_Na na ha ha ha!_

_Na na ha ha ha!_

_The moon and the sun are such beautiful light,_

_The pieces of the stars scattered,_

_Yet light so brightly._

_Let's reach for it and make me the shiniest star..._

_On the Earth._

_Ooh, I'm reaching for the brightest star._

_Na na ha ha ha!_

_I'm on the top of the world._

Song ends.

Fulton steps up on the stage to give the award.

**Mr. Fulton:** Fantastic! Fantastic! Now, if you would please take your seats. I have one last task to do.

The guests sit back down. All the employees look on as Fulton's speech goes on.

**

* * *

**

Ext. Lava Springs - Golf Course

Gabriella watches the award from the golf course.

**

* * *

**

Ext. Lava Springs - Talent Show Stage

**Mr. Fulton:** This year's Star Dazzle Award goes to our one and only...

Suddenly a huge number of (Shadow and Soldier) Heartless appear around the place and Fulton's speech is interrupted and everyone makes a run for their lives.

**Sarox:** It's the Heartless.

**PJ:** (aggressively) Let's get hem!

Sharpay is devastated by the outcome of the show that she wouldn't move from her dangerous spot.

**Sharpay:** (bursts into cries) No! My show! _Noooo_!

Just then a Heartless jumps up in the air and is about to land on her, but then suddenly...

**Sarox:** (off-screen) _Thunder_!

... A lightning bolt drops on it and drives it out of existence. Everyone (including Troy) then turns to the heroes and see that they are carrying weapons: Sarox is holding the Kingdom Key Keyblade, Marlene is holding the Princess Flower Keyblade, Max is holding up a shield which he puts in front of his face, and PJ holds a magic staff in his hand. The battle goes on and everyone separates to fight.

**

* * *

**

Ext. Lava Springs - Golf Course

Sarox fights the Heartless to the golf course, where he suddenly sees Troy surrounded by an amount of Heartless. Sarox then makes his way through and fends off the Heartless surrounding Troy.

**Sarox:** Troy, what happened?

**Troy:** I went to the golf course to find Gabriella. But those monsters took her. I tried to save her, but then they surrounded me.

**Sarox:** Oh, no. Come on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ext. Lava Springs - Talent Show Stage**

Max bounces away a Heartless while guarding Chad who is standing behind him.

**Max:** Go. Take the others to someplace safe.

Chad does as he is told. PJ and Marlene join Max in the battle against the four remaining Heartless.

**PJ:** Need a hand? _Thunder_!

**Marlene:** _Fire_!

A lightning bolts drops on three of the monsters and a flying fireball hits the last one. Just then, Troy and Sarox make their way to them.

**Sarox:** Guys! They got her.

**Max:** Who?

**Sarox:** Gabriella. We have to find her.

**PJ:** OK, but we can't look for Gabriella and leave the country club unprotected. Who knows if they'll come back?

**Troy:** Then I will go look for her.

**Sarox:** No, you can't. You can't fight the Heartless on your own.

**Troy:** Maybe so, but I'm not gonna let them take Gabriella either! I won't let anything happen to her!

A radiant light suddenly glows on Troy's chest, and then Sarox' Keyblade does the same as if they are pulsing somehow. Sarox looks at his Keyblade, then back at Troy, who is completely confused.

**Troy:** What is it?

**PJ:** (realizes) You're the _one_.

**Marlene:** Sarox, hurry up and awake him.

**Troy:** (starting to freak out) Whoa! Wait! What do you mean _awake _me?

**Sarox:** Just trust me. If you want to save Gabriella, then you have to let me do this.

Troy thinks for a minute and when he realizes that he doesn't have much of a choice, he nods. Sarox raises the Keyblade up in the air and begins to chant:

_Sacred key,_

_Unleash your untapped power._

_Shine away the darkness _

_And preserve the world with your "light"._

_Master of the Keyblade._

_AWAKE!_

Sarox points his Keyblade at Troy's heart and shoots out an equally radiant beam of light into his heart. After about five seconds, Troy's heart glows ten times stronger. Everyone covers their eyes from the light and when it disappears they find Troy holding a pointy sword-like weapon that resembles a key. There is a black cat's head on the handle and music notes all over the sword - the Singing Wildcat Keyblade.

**Troy:** (looking curiously on his new weapon) Uh! What is _this_?

**Sarox:** You have become a Keyblade Master, holding the musical Keyblade as your weapon. The Keyblade has the power to unlock secrets and to protect this world from the approaching darkness.

**Marlene:** Come on. Let's go find Gabriella.

**PJ:** How? We can't track the Heartless' base.

**Marlene:** No, but I can track Gabriella's heart.

**Chad:** (off-screen) _Hey!_

Chad, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, and Martha run to them. Troy can see that he has got questions that he needs to be answered. Unfortunately, he doesn't know the answers himself.

**Chad:** Hey! What's going on?

**Marlene:** We're going to save Gabriella. She's been abducted by the Heartless.

**Taylor:** Heartless? Is that what they're called?

**Kelsi:** What do we have to do?

**Max:** Nothing. You can't be involved in this. It has to be us and Troy.

**Chad:** (angrily) Oh? Why? Because we can't fight those things like you can?

**Marlene:** No, we don't mean it that way.

**Jason:** (interrupts) Whoa! Listen, I don't care what we're dealing with and how tough you are.

**Chad:** Gabriella is our friend, and if she's in trouble then we're all in this together. (To Troy) And don't you say we're not coming, bro.

They all nod as if they share the same head. Troy thinks for a minute before answering.

**Troy:** You're right. (Back to Sarox and the others) We could use a hand right now.

**Sarox:** I agree.

**Max:** Well, let's go then. Follow us.

They are about to run into the dark mountains to locate the Gummi Ship, but then Sharpay...

**Sharpay:** (off-screen) _Wait!_

They turn around and see her catch up to them. From the look of her face, you can tell that she is not willing to admit what she is about to say.

**Sharpay:** You guys saved me from those ugly things before. It wouldn't be fair if you all go while I stay behind. So I'm coming too. Plus, I really want to teach those monsters a thing or two.

The boys while the girls laugh and a second later, even Sharpay herself. (It is a wonder that they can still laugh after one of their friends has been abducted) Then Ryan approaches Sharpay and hugs her.

**Troy:** (getting restless) OK. Sorry to cut this short. But we can't waste our time hugging while Gabriella is in trouble!

**Max:** He is right. Come on. Follow us.

With that, they all make their way into the black golf course. As they run, the darkness approaches deeper and deeper until it swallowed them whole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Int. Gummi Ship - Pilot Room**

Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ and the others appear in the Gummi Ship Pilot Room. Most of them feel uneasy and also dizzy because they have never been teleported before. Troy is the only one that isn't dizzy.

**Chad:** (having a hard time talking) I... I always... I always... suspected... that you guys weren't ordinary. Who... who are you people?

**Max:** Let's ask that question later. (Calls) Jiminy!

Jiminy is seen jumping on the head of the front seat.

**Jiminy:** Hey, guys!

**Sarox:** Hey, Jiminy. Listen, can you put on the far-distance communication system for us, please? We need to talk to Chip and Dale A.S.A.P.

**Jiminy:** Right on it.

With that, he jumps downwards and disappears from the screen.

**Troy:** (curious about the machinery) So this is your ship?

**Sarox:** Yeah.

**Troy:** And you use it to travel to other worlds?

**Max:** Yeah, although it's not as easy as you think.

**Chad:** (recovering from his uneasy feeling) So what're we doing here?

**Max:** You'll find out.

Max sits down on the front seat. Soon, the image of Chip and Dale are revealed on the screen.

**PJ:** Hi, Chip! Hi, Dale! Listen, we need the tracking system loaded to our computer right away. So how's it coming?

**Chip & Dale:** _It's finished, but we haven't had time to test it yet._

**Max:** That's ok. Transfer it to us and we'll test it. We really need it right now.

**Chip & Dale: **_We get right on it!_

**Taylor:** (fully recovered) Who are they?

**Sarox:** They are the engineers that made this ship for us. And probably the only ones who can help us find Gabriella now.

**Troy:** Well then, tell them to hurry up.

**Max:** Relax. It takes time to transfer a programme when you're on the other side of the universe.

**Troy:** (desperately) We don't have time! Gabriella is in trouble! We need it now!

**Sarox:** (assuring) Troy, please calm down. We will find Gabriella, I promise.

Chad approaches and holds Troy on the arm. Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and Taylor approach as well.

**Chad:** He's right, Troy. You just have to trust them.

Troy finally calms down. Chad and Sarox's eyes and smiles meet.

On the computer screen, Dale comes back with a small disk in hand. He hands it to Chip, who places it into the computer system and transfers it to the Gummi Ship's main computer. A few seconds later, Max loads it into the system and then leaves the seat.

**Max:** OK, Marlene. It's your turn now.

**Marlene:** Are you sure this is gonna work?

**Max:** No, but we don't have much of a choice. Your heart is the only thing that connects to Gabriella's.

Marlene sits on the front seat and places her Keyblade in front of the computer. Then she closes her eyes and concentrates. A moment later, the screen and Marlene's Keyblade are covered by a strong light. After a few seconds, it disappears and Marlene opens her eyes with a smile on her face.

**Marlene:** I did it. I found out where she is.

Troy walks to the computer.

**Troy:** Gabriella? Where?

**Marlene:** She's at a high school called _East High School_.

**Troy:** That's our school.

Ryan joins them.

**Ryan:** Well, come on. Let's go there and save her.

**Taylor & Zeke:** Yeah!

**Kelsi:** I'm really scared, but I'm coming too. I'm not gonna leave Gabriella there and in danger.

**Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Martha, Jason and Kelsi:** YEAH!

**Sarox:** Alright. Let's go!

**Troy:** OK! Let's go and save Gabriella! _WILDCATS!_

The Gummi Ship flies off to its next destination: _East High_. Their shout can be heard form the outside.

**All:** YEAH!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ext. East High - Front Yard**

Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ, along with Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and Martha, all stand at the front yard of East High - their high school. Most of them seem frightened and so scared that they want to run away, however some of them have their hearts filled with courage.

**Troy:** Do we know exactly where she is?

**Max:** All you have to do is listen to your heart, and it will lead you right to her.

**Marlene:** Be careful, this place is full of Heartless.

**Sarox:** Don't let them separate us. They are easier to defeat when we're more than one.

**Zeke:** Hopefully those things will be a minimum.

Troy raises his weapon like the courage has just washed over him. Chad approaches to his right side and smiles, encouraging him.

**Sarox:** You ready?

He nods. And then they make their way into the dark and dangerous school. Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Martha are pretty frightened, but they follow the warriors, as if they were shields.

**

* * *

**

Int. East High - Corridor

The warriors make their way through the hallway fearlessly.

**Troy:** Hey, Sarox. Can I ask you something?

**Sarox:** Sure. What is it?

**Troy:** What were those things that attacked us and why were they after Gabriella? (Raises his Keyblade) And what's with this Keyblade thing?

**Sarox:** Those "things" are called "the Heartless"; they are beings without hearts or consumed by the darkness in their hearts. And they went after Gabriella because they think she is a Princess of Heart.

**Chad:** A what?

**Marlene:** A Princess of Heart, like me: A special girl with the power to open some kind of a final door. There are seven of them.

**PJ: **And now we're traveling throughout the worlds to find them all so that we can protect them from whoever's behind all this mayhem.

**Sharpay:** And Gabriella's one of them?

**Sarox:** M-hm.

**Max:** And at the same time, we're looking for Keyblade Masters whose power is still asleep to help them tap into their powers so they can protect their worlds, and hopefully we can gather enough strength to banish this approaching darkness for good. (Points to Troy's Keyblade)

**Chad:** (looking at the same direction) And Troy is the one?

**Max:** You got it.

The conversation is interrupted by the sudden appearance of a bunch of Heartless. Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ and Troy raise their weapons while the others scream in panic. Troy's courage is overwhelming, but he is having trouble handling his weapon.

**Max:** Let's get 'em!

**Sarox:** Troy, stay and guard the others. (Turns to the Heartless) _Thunder!_

**Marlene:** _Blizzard!_

**PJ:** _Fire!_

The four of them strike at the Heartless with their penetrating attacks while Troy stands guarding his friends, who are terrified as if they are facing vampires.

**PJ:** They're coming. I can feel them. We have to find Gabriella fast. Marlene, can you sense where she is?

**Marlene:** Yes, she is in the school theater. But something is there hurting her heart. We have to hurry.

Troy hears this and runs down the hall, abandoning the rest of his team.

**Sarox:** Troy, wait!

Troy ignores Sarox' call and disappears in a turn-right.

**Chad:** Troy!

Sarox sighs. Max and PJ throw the Heartless into the cafeteria.

**PJ:** We'll distract them! Make your way to Troy and Gabriella!

With that, PJ and Max storm into the cafeteria and disappear from the scene.

**Sarox:** (takes charge) OK, guys. Troy and Gabriella need us. So I'm gonna follow him. Now, who's with me?

Taylor and Chad answer immediately.

**Chad:** I'm coming!

**Taylor:** So am I!

Chad, Taylor and Marlene step to his side and Marlene gives him a smile. He looks back at the rest of the team, who start to show smiles on their faces.

**Kelsi:** (facing her fears, but still smiling) We have come this far, we're not gonna go back now!

**Zeke:** (courageously replies) That's right. Troy and Gabriella are our friends.

One by one, they run to Marlene and Sarox' side without a glimpse of fear or will to turn back. After Ryan joins them, Sharpay is the only one left. Everyone stares at her in question. She seems pretty scared. Then she breathes deep and blows away her fears, and replies courageously.

**Sharpay:** Alright! Let's go and show them what we're made of!

**Everyone:** (loudly) YEAH!!

**Sarox:** Let's go then, Wildcats!!

With everyone's strengths gathered, they make their way through the halls with incomparable courage.

* * *

**Int. East High - Theater Stage**

Troy enters the theater and finds an army of Heartless. In the debris of the dark army, he finally sees an unconscious Gabriella in the center of the creatures.

**Troy:** _Gabriella!_

The Heartless turn to the direction the voice came from and make haste as soon as they see him at the entrance. Troy stands on guard. As two Heartless attempt to jump on him, he swings his Keyblade like a dust cleaner and sweeps them away, destroying them.

The others enter and find Troy surrounded by the Heartless in the middle of the theater but at the same time doing an incredible job at fighting them.

**Chad:** (impressed) He sure is learning quickly.

**Sarox:** Come on, let's help him out! Marlene, give _it _to them now!

Marlene nods, raises her Keyblade up in the air and concentrates. Sparks appear from the tip of her weapon and fly to the others. As the sparks dive into their bodies, they begin to glow in bright lights. When the lights disappear, they turn to each other and smile in confidence and point their hands at the approaching Heartless.

**All:** _FIRE!!_

_Flames _shoot out of their hands and hit the Heartless that surround Troy and are later swallowed by the dark energy that vaporizes them.

**Chad:** Wow! Nice! I think I like it!

**Sarox:** Thank goodness you remembered how to temporarily bestow magic to other people.

**Marlene:** Yeah, but it's not gonna last long, so we have to hurry and get rid of the Heartless before the magic runs out.

**Ryan** Let's take them out then, eh, guys?

**The rest of the team** YEAH!!

With that, they all rush to Troy's side.

**Sarox:** Hey!

**Troy:** Gabriella's over there! Let's go!

Everyone fights with their spells. They are almost said at the same time.

**Kelsi:** (panics) _Blizzard!_

**Zeke:** _Stop!_

**Taylor:** _Reflect!_

**Jason:** _Thunder!_

**Martha:** (panics) _Aero!_

**Ryan:** _Fire!_

**Sharpay:** (scared) Uh, _Magnet!_

**Chad:** _Gravity!_

**Marlene:** _Blizzard!_

**Troy:** _Thunder!_

**Sarox:** _Fire!_

**Max:** (off-screen) Hey, spare some for us!

**PJ:** _Thunder!_


	8. Chapter 8

The three remaining Heartless get hit by a fireball in combination of a lightning bolt and vaporize. Max and PJ join the others on the stage. Troy holds up Gabriella, who is still unconscious.

**Troy:** Gabriella, Gabriella. Wake up!

**PJ:** Let me check.

PJ places his hand on Gabriella's forehead and uses magic. He looks very concerned afterwards.

**PJ:** This is not good. Something is eating away her heart.

**Troy:** What do you mean "eating away"?

**PJ:** If I'm right, a Heartless is using some kind of connection to transfer her heart's energy to the main course. If we don't stop it after the transfer is finished, she's gonna die.

**Taylor:** What'll we do?

**Sarox:** We'll find the Heartless that connects her heart and destroy it. That way, she'll return to normal.

**Troy:** (carries up Gabriella's body) Let's go!

They begin to leave, but before anyone can get off the stage, a sudden energy beam hits the edge and explodes immediately and everyone backs away in fright and unbalance. When the dust of the explosion disappears, they see a Frequency Rock Heartless in front of them.

**Marlene:** That's the one, I can feel it. Gabriella's heart is connected to that Heartless.

**Troy:** Gabriella! Don't worry. I will save you.

**Sarox:** Well, let's get it out!

Sarox, Marlene, Troy, Max and PJ dash forward and attack with their weapons. It holds up a guitar with a crescent moon on its top and formed like knives. It plays the cords and magically summons up an invisible shield; the fighters can't see it, so they just run into it.

**Max:** Ouch!

**PJ:** It's some kind of invisible barrier. We have to break it.

Before anyone can react, the shield explodes and bounces them backwards. Chad, Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor step forward to fight.

**Sharpay & Ryan:** _Fire!_

**Taylor & Chad:** _Thunder!_

A fireball and a lightning bolt hit the shield unharmed. Then Kelsi, Zeke, Martha and Jason step forward.

**Jason:** _Fire!_

**Zeke: **_Blizzard!_

**Kelsi:** _Heal!_

**Martha:**_ Thunder!_

Kelsi heals the wounded ones. The others' attack spells just explode on the shield without breaking it.

**Kelsi:** It is using some kind of frequency to attack us and protect itself at the same time.

**Max:** OK, then how do we break it down?

**Kelsi:** If we can find a way to reverse its frequency, then it might be strong enough to counteract its music.

**Chad:** But how? We don't have any instruments to play with.

**Sarox:** How about the piano over there?

He points to the piano at the end of the stage, which is still unharmed. Kelsi shakes her head.

**Kelsi:** That's not gonna be enough.

Troy's Keyblade glows on the top; he looks at it and then confidentially replies:

**Troy:** I'll do it! (They turn to him) My Keyblade is telling me… that I can do it. I'm gonna need time to prepare though.

**Chad:** (equally confident) Then let's give you time.

**All:** Yeah!!

The Heartless strikes with the guitar again, but this time Max runs to the front and blocks the attack with his shield. Then Sarox, Marlene and PJ join Max.

**Max:** Hurry! We can't hold him for long!

Kelsi rushes to the unharmed piano, Troy touches the key ring on the Singing Wildcat Keyblade shaped like a microphone and it turns into a real microphone. The Heartless strikes, but they continue to stand.

**Marlene:** _Reflect!_

**Sarox:** _Fire!_

**PJ:** _Cure!_

Troy's Keyblade magically floats and supports the microphone, and then the song begins.

Song begins: _**Your Heart Is with Me**_

**Troy:**

_The sun dawns, and the darkness falls._

_I can't see your face,_

_Yet I feel you through the stars._

_You are so enchanted,_

_You shine so bright._

_I can see your heart,_

_It's got such light._

_Ooh! It doesn't matter_

_That you're lost._

_'Cause I will always find you._

_Your heart is with me._

Troy's and the Heartless' music notes come across each other and fight in a circular pattern... but the Heartless' notes begin to wipe out Troy's.

**Sarox:** He needs help!

**Chad:** Come on, let's sing together!

**Sarox, Marlene, PJ & Max:**

_Can't see your face,_

_Beyond reach and beyond sight._

_But your light does not fade,_

_Cause it shines so bright._

Troy's music notes become stronger by the endurance of the others' joined singing and overcome the Heartless' notes. The Heartless continues to play, but Troy's notes keep striking back.

**Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke & Martha:**

_Oh! It doesn't matter_

_That you're now in my thoughts._

_Because you are not lost._

**Troy:**

_I will still always find you._

_And I won't give up till we can finally see._

_Oh, your heart is with me._

Song ends.

The notes of Troy's magic and everyone's joined power destroy the Heartless' notes and then strike at the Heartless and then destroys it as well. The heart locked inside releases and disappears. They then turn to Gabriella, who is still unconscious and suddenly glows. As the glowing disappears, she opens her eyes. Troy is the first person to smile at her awake.

**Troy:** Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Troy...

They hug. Everyone fills the atmosphere with claps and laughs. Gabriella stands to her feet and Troy helps her to the others because she is still standing unbalanced.

**Troy:** Thank you, guys. Thank you for everything.

**Gabriella:** Yes, thank you.

**Sarox:** Ah, you don't need to thank us. Troy, you had the power inside of you all along.

**Troy:** But I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without you, so thank you.

**Chad:** Yeah! And I guess I should say that I'm sorry for suspecting you guys about hiding something.

**Max:** Well, we did. Just with good intentions.

**PJ:** We did?

Sarox, Marlene and Max turn to him. Then they burst into laughs. Then suddenly Sharpay suggests...

**Sharpay:** Hey, guys! I have a thought. Why don't we make another talent show... together?

**Chad:** Good idea!

**Zeke, Taylor & Jason:** Yeah!!

**Ryan:** Wow! Looks like you've really changed, sis.

**Sharpay:** Well, what can I say? Seeing how you would put your lives at risk, I think I gotta learn to not be so selfish.

**Troy:** I agree... but only if Ryan gets to be the director this time.

**Ryan:** What? Why?

**Troy:** Because we could really use a good director. And I think Sharpay's got enough credit now. So now it's your turn.

They clap at Troy's sudden suggestion, Ryan is flattered. They look at Sharpay and expecting her to agree to his condition. She doesn't look happy.

**Sharpay:** Oh! Alright! Ryan can be the director. But I'll be getting the award.

**Troy:** Then it's settled. Let's do it right!

Everyone laughs again.

**PJ:** Hey, let's invite Jiminy to see the show too. After all, we wouldn't have been able to find Gabriella if it wasn't for him.

**Troy:** (confidently) Sure, we can do that!

**Everyone:** YEAH!!

The atmosphere is filled with laughter, even till the end. Even Sharpay that was unhappy before has turned around her frustration and anger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ext. Lava Springs - Talent Show Stage**

The scene is crowded with guests sitting at tables and waiting for the performance to begin. The gang gathers onstage and get ready for their final performance. Ryan is going through the moves that they will be doing during the show.

**Ryan: **And when they sing to the final part, you two (to Zeke and Martha) will give the signal and then you will (to Marlene, Sarox, Max and PJ) join us all in the final part. You got it?

**Sarox:** Yeah, we got it.

**Max:** M-hm.

Sarox joins Marlene at the further back of the stage while PJ and Max go off to join the others at the end.

**Sarox:** You ready?

**Marlene:** (nods) Yeah. Let's do it!

They smile and hold hands, which endures their strengths to sing confidently.

Song: _**We're All Connected**_

Kelsi plays the piano; Troy and Gabriella go upstage and they both smile at Marlene and Sarox who join them on the front.

**Troy:**

_We were bothered by the malice_

_But the thanks to the light in our hearts,_

_The evils are expelled from their havoc_

_And now we can finish our singing parts._

**Gabriella:**

_Our hearts united as one,_

_That's how we pulled together and forced away_

_The dark cloud that ruined our songs._

**Marlene:**

_Thank you for coming to us,_

_And Troy's magic Keyblade._

**Sarox:**

_We are glad to have come and helped you out_

_And give more strength connected to the song._

**Marlene:**

_Now we will hit the road,_

_But our worlds are all connected._

**Max:**

_Which means, we are free to come and go!_

**PJ:**

_So don't be sad, cause we'll come back soon to say hello!_

**All:**

_Though we are separated, our worlds are all connected!_

_So we will always sing together._

**Gabriella and Marlene:**

_We share the same sky_

_One sky._

Troy and Sarox reveal their Keyblades as they do the final part of the song.

**All:**

_So we're all connected_

_And someday_

_We will come together_

_And sing again!_

**Troy and Sarox**

_So we're all connected_

_And someday_

_We will come together_

_And sing again!_

**All:**

_We're all connected!_

Song ends.

Troy and Sarox point their Keyblades up in the air and shoot out harmless fireworks that form into flowers with hearts in the center. The impressed audience gives them applause and the performance ends. Fulton goes up to give the award. The others stand back while Sharpay steps to the front.

**Chad:** I can't believe she's the one getting the award.

**Troy:** Ah, come on. It doesn't matter who gets the award. All that counts is what we've accomplished.

Fulton is about to give speech, but then Sharpay snatches the award and the microphone from him.

**Sharpay:** Lades and gentlemen! If you would all take your seats, please. In every year, I have been given the Star Dazzle Awards. Today, I've decided to break the tradition, because this does not belong to me. Ladies and gentlemen: This year's Star Dazzle Award goes to… my brother, RYAN EVANS!

Everyone claps, and the surprised Ryan comes out to take the award. Sharpay gives the Star Dazzle Award to him and they hug and whisper at each other's ears.

**Ryan:** Thank you.

**Sharpay:** Ah, you've earned it.

When they let go, everyone gathers around Ryan and he lifts it up in the air to show his accomplishment.

* * *

**Ext. Lava Springs - Golf Course**

The show is over. Troy & Gabriella, Ryan & Martha, Zeke & Sharpay, Chad & Taylor, Jason & Kelsi gather at the golf course to see their friends off.

**Troy:** Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ. Thank you.

**Gabriella:** Yes, thank you.

**Sarox:** Don't mention it. And you didn't just get help from us, _we_ made it together.

**Marlene:** That's right.

**Max:** We'll see you again, Wildcats!

**Chad:** Yeah, we'll see you.

The four of them begin to leave, but then Troy stops Sarox with a call.

**Troy:** Sarox!

He stops and turns around.

**Troy:** Good luck with your mission.

**Sarox:** (smiling) Thank you. You think you can handle your new power, Troy?

Troy summons his Keyblade and looks at it for a moment, and then turns back to Sarox, with a confident smile on his face.

**Troy:** Yeah, I think so. If you can do it, then I believe that I can do it too. I just have to remember who I am fighting for. And never forget who I am.

**Sarox:** Good luck, Troy. This world is in your protection now. And so is she (points to Gabriella).

Troy and Gabriella hold each other tightly.

**PJ:** Hey, Sarox. Let's go!

Sarox turns around and catches up to the others. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Martha, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason wave as they dissipate in the dark mountain.

* * *

**Int. Gummi Ship – Pilot Room**

Our heroes sit in position and get ready to head for the next world. While PJ and Max manage the flying setting, Sarox looks out of the window and stares at the world that they are departing from. Marlene sees this and holds his hand.

**Marlene:** We'll see them again. And when we do, we will sing together again.

Sarox smiles.

**Sarox:** Yeah.

**Max: **OK! Let's head for the next world!

**PJ:** BLAST OFF!!

PJ presses the blast-off button and the rockets blast away the Gummi Ship and head for the next world.

* * *

**Ext. Lava Springs Country Club – Golf Course **

The gang is enjoying the lovely night on a high point when a flying star suddenly flies past the beautiful sky.

**Gabriella:** We'll see them again.

**Troy** Yeah, because now we're connected.

The gang goes off to play on the golf course, leaving only Troy and Gabriella. The two look into each other's eyes. And then follow with a kiss. As they do so, Troy lifts up his Keyblade and creates some beautiful fireworks in the sky. Everyone just stares with wonder and immeasurable joy.

_**The End**_


End file.
